Unplanned
by rw4life
Summary: Several years after college and after being highly successful in life, Casey decides that it's time to have a kid. DASEY
1. Unplanned

**It's been a while since I've been here, but after seeing a certain trailer, this idea wouldn't leave my mind. So, here it is guys! Hope you like it, I don't own it, and please review and give me feedback!**

* * *

I'm pretty sure it all started when she walked into my room and said, "well, all the paperwork cleared and I think I'm going to do it." Or maybe it started before that, a long time before. Maybe around the time we both started Queens University.

With a new addition on its way, our family couldn't possibly afford to pay two separate room and board fees. After several serious arguments and plenty of nagging, bribing, pleading…etc, Casey and I found ourselves on the front porch of a small and almost entirely student occupied apartment building, we sighed shrugged our shoulders and fought our way into the smallest apartment I'd ever seen. Nothing between us was the same after that.

The next four years went by rather quickly, like most adults tell you college years have a way of doing. And despite what I had thought on my first day living alone with Casey, we both survived college and grew quite close. Actually, it was more like Casey had become my best friend, my other, better side.

Naturally Casey graduated in the top percentile of her class and landed a job straight out of college. She rose up the ranks quickly and soon became the leader of her own small but successful law firm. One would think that this difficult and time-consuming career would put a hold on her plans to start a family, but you see, Casey was if nothing more, a serious planner.

She had this list, her 'Life Goals' list. Once her own law firm became successful, she had basically completed all her goals, except the last; 'Get married and have kids.' Preferably two. Maybe three.

Unfortunately for her list, Casey had no boyfriend and after trying nearly everything, (including several dating websites, ew) no prospect of a new boyfriend either. And for a while it seemed like she would drop this goal, or hold off until she had found 'The One' (She had a separate list for him…one I wasn't allowed to see)

And then that fateful day occurred, when she explained to me what cleared paperwork she was talking about, and suddenly my illusion that she would wait before completing her final goal vanished. Especially when she ended her explanation with, "I love my life, but I'll never be complete or truly happy until I've had a child. I was meant to be a mother Derek." And that hopeful, expectant and sincere look on her face said it all.

After telling me her plans she drove to London straight away to tell the rest of the family. Though somewhat confused and upset at first, the family accepted that Casey's dream of being a mother trumped her dream of being happily married first. Besides, we all knew from our own family life that marriage wasn't always for the best or for forever.

And that's how I found myself at a party celebrating Casey's upcoming insemination.

Zachary, the sperm donor, was there and he was, well, he was perfect. Went to U of Toronto for his undergrad in medicine and then moved to Maryland to receive his PhD at John Hopkins. Highly successful neurosurgeon, perfect teeth, complexion, blonde hair, blue eyes.

By the end of the party, after the constant listing of everything that was perfect about the jerk (hardworking, intelligent, determined, rich, handsome…) and after every woman in the house was practically drooling over him, I was miserable, and fairly drunk. And by fairly I mean completely shit-faced.

The next morning passed rather painfully due to my intense hangover and inability to remember anything from the night before.

A month later, Casey declared that we needed to talk. As we sat across from each other at the kitchen table I knew something big was about to happen. Within the next three weeks, all of Casey's things were packed and ready to join her in New York where she was taking over her father's law firm and branching out her current practice. I was left alone in what was once our apartment with enough money from Casey to cover her part of the rent for the rest of the year until I found a new housemate. I moved out the next month…it was strange living alone in a place that you once shared with your best friend. It was empty.

* * *

**So you might recognize this, it's based on the trailer for a new movie coming out called The Switch. Man, I'm like advertising for a movie I haven't even seen yet! Haha, anyway, the idea was interesting so I adapted it and this is how I think the story would progress, note that I started writin before the movie actually came out so it will probably be slightly different.  
Anyway! Please review! I need encouragement since I'm a bit rusty. Thanks for reading, more will be up soon!**


	2. Unexpected

**Thanks for the positive reviews, and keep them coming please! The movie came out today I think, but I've resolved not to see it until I've finished my story so that my ideas and what ACTUALLY happens do not turn into one big mess and the plot stops being my own! So, hopefully that will motivate me to write this story faster? You're welcome?**

6 YEARS LATER

After Casey moved to New York we kept in touch for the most part. I moved in with my friend Steven, and Casey and I emailed regularly. I received news and pictures of Ethan's birth, the latter of which I did NOT need to see. There were pictures from his first couple of birthdays. There was a phone call once a week, then once every two weeks and then once a month. Which was why I was surprised when I got my second call in a month from Casey one February afternoon. "I'm moving back!"

Maybe THAT'S when everything changed.

I waited at the airport with the rest of the family. I had only seen pictures of Ethan, and mostly in his first couple of years. What did Ethan, the almost 6-year-old look like? Surely he had blue eyes like both his mother and father, but was he still his baby blond self or had his hair turned brown? Was he still baby-faced or was he already thin and older looking? How was Casey? Did having a son age her? What kind of mother was she? But the questions stopped rolling around in my brain as soon as we spotted them.

Motherhood suited her. She looked older and slightly wearier (though that could have been the traveling) but she had this light in her eyes I had never seen before. It was as if she was finally her true self. As usual, Casey was right; she was meant to be a mother.

I was so busy studying Casey's transformation that I didn't even look at Ethan until he was right in front of me saying, "Excuse me sir, your fly is undone." As I glanced down to check, the little boy began laughing, "Hahhaha, tricked ya!" And then I looked back at a pair of devilish brown eyes. Brown eyes? Must have been some recessive gene…

_I was in the bathroom, eyeing the now open container of Zachary Goodman's…um, 'stuff' that was currently in my hand._

I shook my head to clear the unrelated flashback. Casey had finished reprimanding Ethan for his prank and was now greeting everyone with a smile, hug and kiss on the cheek, introducing everyone one by one to Ethan. She arrived at me, "Honey, this is your Uncle Derek, the one I've told you so much about!" Ethan shook my hand hello, smiling in what would have been a very angelic way, if it had not been for the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Talking about me eh?" I asked teasingly, "What not to do lessons?" Casey smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty close…" We stared at each other for less than a second before we had our arms wrapped around each other, "I've missed you…" She whispered as she squeezed me tighter. We heard a little cough next to us, and broke up our little reunion. The handsome little devil was smirking up at us as the rest of our family watched us with raised eyebrows and smiles. "Recognize that smirk?" Casey asked me, almost accusingly. "Hey I wasn't there to teach him that, there is no way that was my fault!"

_The container slipped in my hand_

We went back to the McDonald-Venturi house, and as the rest of the family sat in the kitchen to chat, catch up, share stories and pictures; Michael (The only _true_ McDonald-Venturi) entertained Ethan in the living room. As the rest of the family talked around me, I watched Ethan and Michael playing and racing around the living room. Even though I had never seen him in action before, Ethan's mannerisms looked strangely familiar. When the boys began playing hide-and-seek, Ethan hid behind my old recliner with a cushion in his hand, when Michael began to seek; Ethan jumped out and pummeled him with the cushion. I chuckled as I remembered doing a similar thing to my dad.

Suddenly my face turned white.

_Into the sink. Empty! Problem! Solution  
__I've got… 'stuff' too._

I left the house rather quickly after that, and stumbled into my shared apartment. I began pacing…I couldn't have! That would've been nuts! Why wouldn't I have just fessed up and let the guy jerk off some more! God was I that stupid of a drunk? I would never go near alcohol again! Maybe just once more…just a beer, to calm my nerves. Or something stronger. This situation DEFINITELY called for something stronger. I'm sure there was still some vodka in the freezer. Shit no. Imagine what more I could do under the influence! I shuddered at the thought. "A penny for your thoughts?" I heard from the couch, I jumped."Oh, hey…Steve, didn't see you there." Steve nodded and got up from the couch, "Yea, I can tell. You want to sit? You look like you're about to faint." I nodded meekly and collapsed on the couch. "Here I'll get you a beer." Steven said, concern clearly coating his words. He had never seen me like this before, and we'd been friends since freshman year at Queens…I guess no one had really seen me like this before. I mean, I'd never been a…well a, f-ffath… Shit. When he returned from the kitchen, I still had not moved. He placed the beer on the coffee table and kept looking at me, hoping that I'd speak. But I had no voice. "Shit man, do you need a doctor? Or some help? Are you in trouble?" Hell yea I was in trouble, but not the kind he thought it was. I realized I should speak before I freaked Steven out even more. "I-I…" shit this was hard. I stood up and began pacing, hoping the words would be easier to say. "You know Casey…" He nodded his head, still looking concerned and confused. "And you know her…well the goal and that party and…" He kind of nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, "yea I've got the basic idea. She wanted a kid, so she got an asshole donor…what happened? You hate the kid? Too much like his father?" I interrupted, "NO! Of course not! But...yes." The confused expression returned to his face, " You've lost me…" I shook my head. Why was this so complicated! "I don't hate him, and he's a lot like his father."

Steve looked like he was working it out in his head, "So…you like the father now?" I shook my head, rested it in my hands and let out a groan. Steve waited.

"I got drunk at the party, remember?" Steve nodded. "And I'm only just starting to remember." His head bobbed up and down once more. "And this kid, I mean he's great! He's all angelic but secretly he's a prankster and he has these big brown eyes like me and he constantly looks like he's plotting with this smirk on his face and…" I stopped. He still wasn't getting it. "I spilt it that night." Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "That night, I picked up 'The Cup' and I spilt it and I think…." The eyebrows un-furrowed. Steve's eyes grew wide, "You…Naaaw, no way! Shit man, you are so screwed! Why would you-? Is that even-? Shit man, you're dead when she finds out." My face grew white again. When she finds out. "I can't believe you sabotaged her pregnancy!" I think I passed out then.

**I'm sorry if you were disappointed by this chapter, but my computer automatically restarted and I had to rewrite everything not nearly as well as I thought it was written before :(  
I've started the next chapter, but it's coming along more slowly than the previous two, so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!**


	3. Unknown

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update, I've had this chapter done for a while, but then I got super busy and I have midterms coming up and a lot of other things you don't really care about!  
Anyways, I happen to be a bit stuck on the chapter after this one, so I'm sorry if that one takes a while too...I promise I'm going to try a lot harder in being more regular with my updates. But for now, enjoy?**

* * *

I woke up only a few seconds later, and Steven had already gone. I assumed he was making something for us to eat, so I got up slowly and began to think about my current situation.

How sure was I that this kid was mine? About 100% sure…like 99.98% sure.

Did I want to let Casey pretend that all was as she had planned? No, when did I let Casey do anything she wanted? Besides, I think I wanted to be a part of this kid's life. Ethan's life, my son Ethan's life. Man, knowing I had a kid suddenly made me feel so much older. I slumped back in my seat once again, how did I let her know? Was it too soon? I mean, she just got here and is just starting to readjust…would an email suffice?

No of course not, I know, but…I hated doing these difficult things. When I was younger it was easier, I could just get Edwin to do them for me.

How would I go about it? 'Hey there, I'm your son's father even though you didn't want that!' 'You know the beautiful man you CHOSE to have this kid with? Well, you got stuck with me! Your step-brother!'

Damn.

I also realized that I kind of hated how impersonally this child was created. My child, OUR child…with a turkey baster? Really?

Not that I wanted to have had sex with Casey… I mean, she was practically my sister, right?

The image that was ingrained in my head right now begged to differ. I shook those thoughts away. I had more serious things to attend to. Like how I would tell perfectionist Casey that I ruined her perfectly planned pregnancy. The phone rang and I picked up.

"_How're you feeling?"_ I heard at the other end. Casey… I should've checked to see who was calling before I picked up.

"_Derek?"_

"I-uh, I'm gokay. I mean good…okay... Um, why?" Shit I sounded like such a tool. She simply chuckled.

"Well that's gokay, I mean good…you just left pretty quickly, I though maybe something was the matter."

Great, now she was making fun of me. I sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine. How was the rest of the family gathering?"

"It was really sweet. I think Michael really tired Ethan out, which is almost impossible to do, but I'm thankful, because now he's sleeping and we can hang out?"

I nodded before I realized she couldn't see, "Uh, yea sure. Want to come over?"

"_Yea! Are you still living at our place?" _Our place…

"Oh, no I moved."

"_Oh. Okay."_ She sounded almost understanding, as if she knew how empty the house was without her, it was weird.

"_So am I going to get your address or what?" _I snapped out of it quickly and told her my new address. I told Steven that we were expecting a guest, and the terrified look on his face would've made me laugh, if it had not been a perfect reflection of what I was feeling on the inside. Steven piled his own plate with food and said he'd be hiding out in his room to avoid the wrath of Casey if I decided to tell her today. Great. Even my roommate knows how insane Casey can be.

But when she came into the house I resolved not to tell her that day. She looked so happy and even after 6 years of being apart our conversation flowed as if we had been together forever. Besides, _I_ was still getting used to the idea that I was Ethan's father. I would have to sort out my own daddy issues before I put the burden on anyone else. Shit that was a very mature and rational thought.

I'm getting old.

Casey and I talked for hours. Literally, hours. In fact, we both ended up falling asleep on my couch. We talked about New York, her work, my work, our lives apart and the family, but mostly we talked about Ethan. I think she was surprised at the interest I was taking in his life, but of course I was interested in the little prankster! According to Casey, he was incredibly smart, but liked to goof off which often got him into trouble. He especially liked pranking little blonde girls in his class. Ah, what a charmer. Right before we dozed off, she had invited me to go to the zoo with her and Ethan. I accepted straight away.

The next day I woke up early to a slightly freaked out Casey. "Shit!" she had exclaimed quickly jumping off the couch and looking for her purse, "I stayed the whole night here. God I hope Ethan's not too worried." We went back to our old home together and found that, no, Ethan had not missed her. He was too busy charming our family. We walked through the kitchen door to find Ethan sitting at the counter with the rest of the family surrounding him with lovesick faces. Nora caught sight of us first and quickly ran to Casey to congratulate her on how brilliant her son was.

"He wasn't too much trouble, was he?" Casey asked

"No. not at all…oh well, except when he barged into Michael's room at 7 am and began yelling on jumping on his bed." I checked to see that Michael did not look as lovesick as the rest of the family. "But other than that he's just been telling us everything he knows about Egypt. He knows more than I've ever known about the place!" Casey chuckled and gazed adoringly over Nora's head and at Ethan. I'm guessing I had a similar expression on my face.

After she had changed her clothes and showered, Casey, Ethan and I met by the door, ready for our day at the zoo. As soon as we got there, Ethan ran towards the reptile room. We followed begrudgingly and listened as Ethan listed everything he knew about specific animals. When Ethan ran ahead once more, Casey turned to me and said, "I really don't know why I bother anymore. It's not like he has anything else to learn from the zoo, he knows EVERYTHING!" I laughed, and was happy he got his brains from his mother. When we reached the polar bears, Casey received a call. She left me with Ethan so she could take the call and I got my first quality bonding time.

As Ethan watched the polar bears, I watched Ethan. Until he turned to me and said, "Why are you looking at me like that weirdo?" I resisted the urge to laugh and shrugged. He shrugged back.

"Alright, I'm bored." He stated plainly

"Oook, want to go to the penguins?"

"No. I mean I'm bored of the zoo. The only reason I really go is because it seems to make mommy happy. I think she likes to show me off." I chuckled.

"Alright then, let's get your mom and go somewhere else." He shook his head, "She's probably going to have to leave; she does that when she gets phone calls. That's the only reason I told you I was bored." I nodded slightly puzzled and then Casey reentered, looking apologetic.

"I have to ask you a huge favor. Do you think you can watch Ethan for a bit? I need to get stuff done quickly for work and sign a few things for the place we're renting." Ethan shook his head in a way that I was used to seeing from much older kids, "Told ya!" he said in a singsong voice. I nodded at Casey, and she kissed Ethan and me on the cheek quickly before running off.

Now that I was alone with him, I had no idea what to do.

"So…."

"Let's go get pizza." He said, saving me from an awkward 'I-don't-know-what-to-do' situation.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a tough time writing it for some reason...If you could let me know what you though, or what you think should happen, any opinions at all, that would be really great. Thanks for reading and being patient with my inability to update :(  
I'll be better I promise!**


End file.
